Dans la peau d'une fille
by Mademoiselle Twix
Summary: Naruto adore se travestir en secret, jusqu'au jour où il décide de l'avouer à son meilleur ami Sasuke. [OS - UA -Amitié et Tranche de vie]


**Dans la peau d'une fille :**

Une lampe s'éclaira fébrilement tandis qu'une main tâtonnait sur le rebord d'une étagère. Victorieux, les doigts saisirent avec vivacité un pot de crème. Au loin, une perruque aux cheveux longs était accoudée à la baignoire et des talons rouges gisaient près d'elle. La main se saisit d'un coton et y plaça le liquide rosée, qu'elle éleva plus tard vers un œil fardé.

Alors le masque féminin tomba, laissant sa place à un visage masculin.

Naruto arrêta son geste un instant, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Il regarda la partie de son visage vierge de tout ornement, puis se concentra sur l'autre partie.

D'un côté, il y avait sa part de masculinité, Naruto. De l'autre côté, il y avait sa part de féminité, Naruko.

Y avait-il un mal à passer les journées en homme et à passer les soirées en femme ?

L'Uzumaki avait pris goût à ce manège infernal, et surtout secret. Sous cette perruque, sous ce masque de fard, sous cette robe ample, il se sentait plus libre. Il sentait qu'il pouvait séduire n'importe qui, lui qui avait tellement souffert des autres plus jeune. Là, il pouvait aisément devenir Roi, et Reine. Là où il était si manche et sans tact en portant une chemise, il devenait habile et attrayant dans une paire de talons.

Etait-ce sa faute à lui si son pouvoir de séduction grimpait considérablement quand il se travestissait ?

Le blondin avait vite compris qu'il avait besoin de ça pour se sentir complet. Alors il s'y soumettait avec plaisir. Il devenait femme le temps de quelques heures, puis redevenait homme pour continuer son chemin tranquillement.

C'en était devenu un cercle vicieux, en plus d'éviter ses amis quand Naruto les rencontrait en soirée. Car c'était aussi une part de son jardin secret. Il n'avait jamais rien révélé à ses camarades, de peur de leur réaction. Il ne voulait pas qu'on l'abandonne, lui qui avait tant souffert de la solitude. Il ne voulait pas non plus qu'on l'insulte à cause de ses faits et gestes.

Pourtant, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, le jeune homme éprouvait le besoin de se confier. Le blondin se sentait prêt à montrer sa moitié féminine aux autres. Fait d'une volonté de fer, il voulait dépasser sa peur. Eviter ses amis et rester discret lui déchirait le cœur, lui qui brûlait de courir vers eux et de faire le fanfaron. Il n'était pas d'une nature à rester cacher.

Naruto avait besoin de leur compréhension.

Et tout d'abord de celle de son meilleur ami. Même si Sasuke Uchiha n'avait jamais été un modèle de tolérance, le blondin était sûr qu'il finirait par le comprendre. Et si Sasuke acceptait cet état des faits, alors les autres en feraient de même, sans contestation.

L'Uzumaki rangea le démaquillant à sa place initiale et se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. Ses yeux brillaient d'une détermination farouche. Ses hontes et ses craintes s'étaient envolées comme des corbeaux à qui on aurait jeté des cailloux.

Sans appréhension, il alla ranger ses vêtements féminins, rêvant déjà aux regards nouveaux de ses amis sur lui.

L'aube pointa son nez si vite que Naruto eut l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit. Ce qui n'était pas qu'une impression car il n'avait eu de cesse de se retourner, cherchant une manière acceptable d'aborder la chose.

Naruto ne soupira pas, il laissait ça aux désespérés, et préféra se vider la tête. La nuit ne lui avait apporté aucun conseil, ni aucune formulation correcte. Et c'était bien la première fois que l'Uzumaki se prenait la tête avec ce genre de chose, lui si hardi qu'il oubliait toute timidité pour foncer dans le tas. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'il ferait aujourd'hui encore. Foncer dans le tas.

" Yosh !, s'écria-t-il en tendant le poing, faisant abstraction des étudiants qui le regardaient avec une mine stupéfaite.

Naruto porta une main à son front pour cacher ses yeux du soleil et tourna la tête de tous les côtés, donnant le tournis aux personnes qui le fixaient toujours.

- Le voilà.

A pas de course, le blondin se dirigea vers un banc occupé. Ici trônait un jeune homme aux cheveux foncés et au regard charbonneux. Ce dernier eut à peine le temps de lever la tête de son livre de droit qu'un orbe tourbillonnant blond lui coupa le souffle.

- Sasuke, enfin je te trouve !

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Uzumaki.

- Ecoute, il faut que je te parle en tête à tête immédiatement. J'ai une chose importante à te dire ! Mais promets-moi que tu ne le répèteras à personne et que tu ne te…

- Ai-je l'habitude de jouer les commères ?, s'indigna l'Uchiha en laissant tomber sa tête en arrière, la nuque contre le banc.

Naruto se calma enfin, reprenant son souffle en se pliant en deux. Ecoutant la respiration saccadée du jeune homme blond, Sasuke redressa la tête et passa une main derrière sa nuque. Il regarda Naruto se relever et prendre une position solennelle, le dos droit, les bras contre le corps.

- C'est important pour moi.

Naruto était devenu étrangement sérieux, et quand il agissait ainsi, pour sûr il fallait l'écouter. Sasuke, le connaissant quasiment par cœur, obtempéra. Il fit mine de s'impatienter devant l'air figé du blondin. Ce dernier se reprit en secouant la tête.

- Une confession ?, demanda l'Uchiha.

- Tu sais que je t'ai toujours admiré, Sasuke, éluda le jeune Uzumaki en fixant son meilleur ami de ses deux yeux azurs. Tu es doué et tu attires beaucoup de filles, contrairement à moi. Je n'ai jamais eu confiance en mon pouvoir de séduction jusqu'au jour où j'ai enfilé mes premiers talons hauts…

Un ange passa, en même temps qu'une brise qui fit tourbillonner les feuilles aux alentours. Sur son banc, Sasuke s'était à son tour crispé, broyant entre ses doigts de neige le bois défraîchi. Naruto avait toujours cette mine sérieuse et solennelle des jours où tout allait différemment.

- Je rêve où tu viens de m'avouer que tu te travestissais ?

- Tu ne rêves pas !

Naruto croisa les bras devant la mine impassible de l'Uchiha. Ce dernier plissa ses yeux sans fond et sa bouche se pinça pareillement. Soudain, lui qui semblait si éloigné du moment présent, réintégra la réalité en s'éclaffant avec force. Son rire résonna dans toute la cour, ameutant la moindre personne qui s'y trouvait. Plusieurs personnes regardèrent le jeune homme brun avec stupéfaction, gravant ce sourire soudain dans leur mémoire, d'autres allèrent jusqu'à filmer le jeune homme qui continuait à rire bruyamment.

Il faut dire que Sasuke Uchiha n'avait pas l'habitude de sourire, mis à part quand il rembarrait quelqu'un, et encore moins de rire. Quel fut l'étonnement de Sakura Haruno, l'une des jeunes étudiantes, qui scrutait le jeune homme avec effarement. La jeune femme dévia alors son regard vers Naruto, qui était de dos. Elle connaissait les deux jeunes hommes depuis bon nombre d'années et s'entendait bien avec eux, c'est pourquoi elle pensa que l'Uzumaki avait encore fait une bourde dont l'Uchiha se moquait gaiement.

Mais elle avait tort car elle était éloignée d'eux et n'avait, par voie de conséquence, pu entendre leur discussion. Sa meilleure amie Ino lui fit reprendre ses pensées en la pressant d'aller à son cours de droit.

Peut-être était-ce mieux pour Naruto que personne n'est suivi sa conversation avec Sasuke ? Sûrement, sinon il aurait été la risée de sa faculté. Il déglutit difficilement en voyant l'Uchiha se tamponner l'œil droit avec le bout de l'index.

- Naruto, tes blagues ne me font jamais rire, mais celle-là est excellente !

- Ce n'est pas une blague, murmura Naruto en voyant son ami se lever, encore la larme à l'œil.

- Je ne te connaissais pas aussi bon comédien, rajouta l'Uchiha, faisant cure du bredouillement du blondin au profit de sa moquerie.

Le brun attrapa ses affaires et se calma enfin.

- Suffit de plaisanter, allons en cours !

Sasuke ne se retourna pas vers son ami et marcha droit vers le bâtiment d'en face, persuadé que Naruto le suivait à la trace comme à chaque fois. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ce n'était plus le cas. Le jeune homme blond regardait son ami s'éloigner en prenant enfin conscience de la scène qui s'était déroulée.

Lui qui avait cru pouvoir se confier à l'Uchiha, et bien il s'était fourvoyé. Le brun avait fait l'effort de l'écouter mais en aucun cas n'avait pris sa déclaration comme une vérité pure et dure. Il s'était contenté de ricaner pour son bon plaisir, sûrement en s'imaginant le blond en drag-queen.

Déçu, Naruto fit un pas en avant pour se rendre en cours, sa défaite momentanément remplacée par la crainte d'essuyer l'une des pires colères de son professeur Tsunade. En chemin, il ne put s'empêcher de redresser la tête, de penser que Sasuke était un idiot. L'Uzumaki découvrit la rancune, après s'être souvenu que la douleur était plus foudroyante de la part d'un ami que d'un ennemi.

C'est en poussant la porte de la vaste salle de classe que le blondin décida de se venger. L'Uchiha n'avait pas le droit de le mépriser ainsi. Il paierait pour cet affront. Naruto ne voulait rien lui céder.

- Monsieur Uzumaki, constata Tsunade, tournant sa poitrine volumineuse vers ce dernier, vous êtes EN RETARD !

- Excuse la viei… Madame.

Naruto plissa les yeux en passant une main derrière la tête, penaud, tandis que le professeur aux nattes blondes lui priait avec véhémence d'aller s'asseoir et de se faire discret.

La vengeance ne se fera pas dans l'immédiat, Naruto venait d'écoper d'une interrogation orale sur des textes civiques.

Un fin trait d'eye-liner sous les yeux et le voilà paré pour la plus grande vengeance du siècle. Naruto se détailla dans la glace et replaça un peu sa longue perruque blonde, coiffée de deux couettes hautes qui cachaient sa physionomie masculine. Il épousseta un pan de sa robe et éteignit la lumière de sa salle de bain.

Une fois ses chaussures collées à ses talons et un pas dans la rue, Naruto s'envola pour laisser place à la jeune Naruko, aussi hardie et impulsive que son double masculin. L'Uzumaki essayait tout de même d'avoir l'esprit clair pour ne pas perdre de vue sa mission. D'un pas assuré, comme si le garçon était né avec des talons aux pieds, il traversa la rue principale et se rendit à sa boîte préférée. Le videur le laissa entrer.

Très vite, il retrouva ses marques, saluant Sai qui jonglait avec des bouteilles de l'autre côté du bar. Mais là n'était pas le plus intéressant. Naruto était venu bon nombre de fois en compagnie de ses amis. Il savait que la bande aimait se réunir ici le vendredi soir. C'est d'ailleurs ainsi qu'il repéra rapidement l'Uchiha assis sur une banquette, accompagné de Sakura et Ino bavardant gaiement, de Kiba et Shino buvant comme des trous et d'un Chôji essayant de réveiller Shikamaru, qui s'ennuyait ferme.

Aussitôt l'opération séduction commença. Pas de répit pour l'ennemi !

Naruto s'avança d'une démarche chaloupée, essayant d'imiter des playmates qu'il avait vues à la télévision. Il se plaça sur la piste de danse, face au groupe d'amis et se mit à se trémousser en faisant balancer ses longs cheveux blonds.

_Changement de décor. _

_Odeur de parfum chanel. _

_Ma robe rouge scintille._

Bien vite, Naruko attira toutes les attentions. Et pas seulement celles désirées. Kiba et Shino s'étaient arrêtés de boire pour le regarder danser, Chôji avait cessé de secouer l'épaule de Shikamaru, ce dernier ronflant contre la banquette comme un bienheureux. Même Sakura et Ino avaient coupé court à leur conversation.

_Reine du dance-floor,_

_Avec tes longs cheveux raides._

La jeune femme aux cheveux étonnement rose regarda Naruko en fronçant les sourcils. Elle voyait clairement que la blonde essayait d'accaparer l'attention de l'Uchiha. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs en train de fixer le travesti, ne se doutant pas de qui se cacher sous cette perruque féminine. Il la lorgnait sans vergogne, conscient de ne l'avoir jamais vu auparavant.

_Je danse en talons aiguilles. _

_Tous les regards me dévorent_

_Je laisse monter la fièvre, prenant des poses lascives._

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de jubiler intérieurement en voyant la mine béate de son meilleur ami. Il alla même jusqu'à pouffer en pensant au sort qu'attendait le brun. C'était sûr que Sasuke ne le regarderait et n'agirait plus de la même façon avec lui. L'Uzumaki allait lui apprendre le sens des mots respect et compréhension.

Mais aussi idyllique qu'était sa vision du futur, il y avait un défaut dans son plan. Et un défaut de taille. Le blondin, trop concentré sur sa vengeance et son meilleur ami, en avait complètement oublié ses autres compères, et surtout leurs sentiments. Il avait négligé le penchant de Sakura envers Sasuke, elle qui s'était épanchée auprès de l'Uzumaki tellement de fois.

_Contre les corps qui te collent, ta langue frôle tes lèvres._

_D'un geste qui les captive… _

C'était une faute non permise. Une faute que l'Haruno ne négligerait pas, surtout que Naruko n'avait de cesse d'envoyer des messages codés corporels à l'Uchiha. Ce dernier prenait un malin plaisir à y répondre, clignant des yeux, affichant un sourire taquin ou simplement en haussant les épaules.

_Si je pouvais passer cinq heures dans la peau d'une fille, je les ferai tomber, tous comme dans un jeu de quilles !_

_Les hommes se cramponnent, sans cesse on m'offre des verres._

Naruto se détacha d'un homme qui le collait trop à son goût et s'éloigna un peu. Il resta néanmoins en vue du groupe et échangea un regard avec Sasuke. Le brun semblait sous le charme, complètement absorbé par le blond. Naruto se félicita intérieurement d'être un si bon comédien.

Il choisit ce moment-là pour faire signe à l'Uchiha de le rejoindre sur la piste de danse, faisant mine d'être las.

L'heure suprême de la vengeance venait de sonner.

_Pour toi, les billes s'agitent._

Sakura regarda avec stupeur Sasuke se lever pour rejoindre la demoiselle blonde. Ses cheveux s'hérissèrent sur sa tête, elle était à la fois étonnée et désappointée. La Haruno avait fait des pieds et des mains pour que l'Uchiha s'intéresse à elle. Bien sûr, ils étaient devenus amis, mais ce n'était pas exactement ce que voulait Sakura, même si c'était déjà bien d'être aussi proche.

Vexée que tant d'efforts fussent anéantis en une soirée par une vulgaire inconnue, Sakura fut prise d'une rage subite. Elle regarda Naruko tourner autour de Sasuke telle un rapace autour de sa proie, quoique la jeune fille n'eut rien de ressemblant avec ce volatile.

La Haruno était bien décidée à ne rien céder à cette blonde. Elle se leva alors, pressant Ino de faire de même et la motiva à aller sur la piste de danse. Les deux filles se déhanchèrent près du couple, Sakura ayant une vue imprenable sur Naruko.

_Son visage rayonne quand dans mes mots, je suggère une fin de nuit explosive._

Tous quatre dansèrent jusqu'à ce Naruto propose à Sasuke d'aller commander des boissons. L'Uchiha acquiesça avec volonté, lui-même ayant le fond de la gorge aussi sec que le Sahara. Passant devant, il fut suivi de Naruko, puis de Sakura qui prétexta une envie pressante à sa meilleure amie. Ino haussa les épaules devant le comportement étrange de la jeune femme et alla simplement s'asseoir près de Chôji, qui avait repris son activité de la soirée, où comment réveiller Shikamaru à coup de vodka en pleine face.

L'Haruno se fit la plus petite possible pour rester discrète et serpenta entre les personnes telle une slalomeuse de haut rang. Pourtant, malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer lorsqu'elle vit la perruque de Naruko se tourner d'un quart de tour. Heureusement pour elle, sa plainte fut couverte par la musique et Naruto n'entendit rien, trop absorbé à remettre ses cheveux en place sans que personne ne le remarque. Il maudit cent fois la personne qui s'était accrochée à sa perruque par hasard.

Sasuke se retourna peu de temps après pour lui demander ce qu'il voulait boire et Sakura en profita pour partir sur le côté, en arc de cercle. Elle s'accouda au bar et regarda Naruko de face, perplexe par sa découverte.

C'est alors qu'elle ouvrit de grands yeux en comprenant le subterfuge et en reconnaissant la personne qui était assez audacieuse pour faire ce genre de blague. Qui n'en était pas vraiment une dans son but premier.

Naruto Uzumaki était carrément d'enfer en femme, ne put s'empêcher de penser la jeune femme. Elle-même se sentait moins féminine que lui en ce moment même, preuve que le déguisement était parfait, sauf pour l'histoire de la perruque. Tellement physionomiste, l'Haruno avait néanmoins reconnu la démarche pesante de son ami et le regard farouche et volontaire de ses deux billes azurs.

Joueuse, Sakura se tut et continua son observation…

…Que Naruto ne remarqua même pas, complètement absorbé par ce qu'il buvait. Puis, suivant son plan à la lettre, il s'adossa au comptoir, feignant d'être épuisé et que l'envie de continuer la soirée au calme lui prenait. L'Uchiha, complètement abruti par l'aura charmeuse qui se dégageait de Naruko, et surtout pas son parfum, lui proposa de la raccompagner.

- Est-ce qu'il reste une place dans ta voiture pour une fille lasse ?, demanda alors l'Haruno, sortant de derrière un groupe de personnes.

Sasuke lorgna la rose et cette dernière sentit aussitôt l'aura déplaisante que dégageait le jeune homme. Il accepta néanmoins, face à une Naruko lui priant d'être galant avec les demoiselles.

_C'est au volant d'une Porsche qu'un inconnu me ramène._

Ils sortirent alors de la boîte de nuit et se dirigèrent vers la voiture flambe en neuve de l'Uchiha. Evidemment, Naruko passa à l'avant et Sakura dut se cantonner à la banquette arrière, refoulant ses envies de meurtres envers Naruto. Elle trouvait d'ailleurs déplaisante la façon dont il agissait, ne présentant que le côté provocateur et superficiel de certaines femmes. Naruto avait beau être très féminin dans cette tenue, il n'en représentait pas moins une fille facile en s'agitant de la sorte.

Elle comptait lui en toucher deux mots.

_Sur la route, tu es tactile._

_Arrivée devant ta porte, tu simules une migraine._

Naruto donna l'adresse d'une rue adjacente à la sienne pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Sasuke oublia l'Haruno à l'arrière et conduisit le blond en direction d'une vaste maison, appartenant en réalité à une grand-mère. Chose qu'il n'avait pas besoin de savoir puisque l'Uzumaki ne comptait pas le faire entrer.

Sakura resta sage à l'arrière, observant malicieusement ses deux comparses à l'avant. Si Naruto était à l'apogée de sa mission vengeance, Sakura était sûre le point de lui faire regretter son comportement.

Quant à Sasuke, il était sur son petit nuage, persuadé que la jeune Naruko était à ses pieds. Il se gara d'un créneau parfait et sortit de sa voiture rutilante avec vivacité, faisant le tour pour ouvrir à sa conquête.

_En riant, je me défile !_

- Merci de m'avoir raccompagné chez moi !, s'esclaffa Naruto en prenant une voix féminine.

Il sortit de la voiture pendant que Sasuke lui tenait la porte. Sans vraiment le vouloir, la robe de Naruto remonta légèrement, dévoilant un bout de fesse qu'il s'empressa de cacher. Cela ne faisant pas partie du plan et il se surprit à rougir.

Sakura ne loupa rien et le comportement de l'Uchiha à ce moment-là l'excéda au plus haut point. Furieuse de voir celui qu'elle désirait tomber dans les filets de la moindre midinette en minijupe, surtout si cette midinette est en réalité son meilleur ami de surcroit, elle ouvrit la portière. Naruto et Sasuke la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, eux qui avaient fait totalement abstraction de sa présence.

D'un pas lourd, elle se dirigea vers Naruto, alias Naruko, et pointa un doigt furieux sur lui.

- _Tu serais la pire d'entre nous, mais pour mettre un mec à genoux, t'es pas obligé de montrer tes fesses !_

L'Uchiha tenta de la calmer, en vain et Naruto recula d'un pas, voulant éviter l'une des incontrôlables colères de la rose. Très vite, il se retrouva acculé vers la portière avant de la voiture. Mais Sakura se retourna violemment vers Sasuke, le dévisageant sans complexe, elle qui avait toujours rougi auparavant. Elle enchaîna, hors d'elle :

- _Tu sais, nous avons dans la tête autre chose que votre braguette, même si nous savons jouer de vos faiblesses._

Etourdi, l'Uchiha ne pipa mot. Il regretta d'avoir ainsi sous-estimé Sakura. A vrai dire, il ne savait plus quoi penser car l'Haruno l'avait complètement embrouillé. Cette dernière avait quant à elle surestimé l'Uchiha. Elle le pensait plus évolué, moins influençable, mais il était homme et de cette manière, ne pouvait contrôler sa testostérone.

Après cet intense échange, la rose pivota une fois de plus vers le blondin converti en femme.

- _Tu aimerais inverser le rôle ? Dans le corps d'une femme, avoir le contrôle ?_

Aussitôt, et d'un geste inattendu, elle lui arracha sa longue perruque blonde pour la jeter dans les bras de Sasuke. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux en découvrant son meilleur ami. Naruto ouvrit la bouche et imita la carpe, ne sachant que dire devant son subterfuge raté. Sakura parla à sa place, pointant un doigt accusateur vers l'Uzumaki.

- _Mais ça ne s'improvise pas ! Tu ne serais qu'un vulgaire cliché, à l'image de celles qui te font bander. Regarde autour de toi, nous ne sommes pas comme ça._

Naruto n'osa répondre à la jeune femme énervée, ni regarder l'Uchiha qui avait pris une mine exaspérée. Il tripota maladroitement un bout de sa robe, lui qui d'habitude n'était pas intimidé pour un sou.

- Sakura, je ne voulais pas t'offenser, déclara-t-il en relevant subitement la tête, le regard sérieux.

La jeune femme, dont les sourcils étaient froncés, se détendit petit à petit. Elle observa Naruto, remarquant sa faute de goût en choisissant une robe orange éblouissante par-dessus un collant filé violet. Soudain, Sakura se surprit à rigoler, voyant son ami complètement déboussolé et repentant.

- Depuis quand te travestis-tu, Naruto ? Tu as besoin d'un sérieux conseil sur le choix de tes vêtements. Ce n'est pas avec ça que tu risques de séduire complètement Sasuke.

La rose secoua la tête et se tourna vers l'Uchiha.

- Et toi, il te faut un impérieux coup de main sur le choix de tes conquêtes. Même moi, j'ai remarqué que Naruto se baladait sous cette perruque !

Le brun détourna les yeux, légèrement honteux d'avoir été charmé par son meilleur ami. Il se tourna néanmoins vers le blondin et émit un petit sourire que seul lui avait le pouvoir de réaliser.

- Naruto, quel débile tu fais !

- Sasuke, quel aveugle tu fais !, répondit du tac au tac l'Uzumaki.

- Tu as fait ça pour te venger ?, éluda l'Uchiha en repensant à la révélation étrange de son ami.

- Tu n'avais pas à te moquer.

Reprenant son attitude habituel, Naruto croisa les bras, avança sa lèvre inférieure et plissa les yeux. Il boudait, attendant de plates excuses de la part du brun qui lui avait manqué de respect. Quand Sasuke fit un pas vers lui, il se détourna.

Il voulait à tout prix le repenti de l'Uchiha, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce dernier lui repose sa perruque blonde sur la tête, rangeant les mèches convenablement sur ses épaules.

- Tu sais, Naruto, fille ou garçon, tu es mon ami. Peu m'importe que tu portes des talons, si tu te sens bien dedans.

Emu et déstabilisé, l'Uzumaki se retourna vers son camarade. Au loin, Sakura soupira, pensant que les hommes étaient d'un compliqué. Elle releva la tête en voyant les deux jeunes hommes rigoler et s'approcha d'eux pour les prendre chacun par un bras.

- Allez les pipelettes ! Retournons nous amuser !

Les deux comparses opinèrent. Naruto redevint Naruko, présentant cette face cachée à ses amis.

Cette nuit-là, il se déchaînerait complètement, laissant libre court à ses mouvements. Ce soir, il serait un homme déguisé en femme. Il serait femme, accompagné des deux personnes qui l'acceptaient tel qu'il souhaitait être. Demain, il serait de nouveau homme et rien n'aura finalement changé.

Car ce soir, il avait eu une belle preuve d'amitié.

Laissant tomber ses rideaux, la petite vieille se frotta les yeux. Elle avait suivi la scène depuis l'arrivée de cette voiture inconnue devant chez elle. Elle traversa son salon et éteignit la télévision.

Après avoir sorti le chat, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre. Sur sa table de chevet, il y avait une photo encadrée la représentant plus jeune, accompagnée d'une autre femme pourvu d'une immonde moustache et de poils sur le torse.

- Tu vois, chéri, tu n'étais pas le seul à aimer virer de l'autre bord.

La petite vieille s'enfila entre ses draps et éteignit la lumière, pensant que les mentalités avaient évolué en quelques décennies.

- Allez Sasuke ! Tu ne vas pas renoncer alors que tu es si près du but.

Un grognement s'échappa de derrière la portière entrouverte. Sakura et Naruto, tous deux vêtus d'une robe noire, attrapèrent les bras de leur ami commun.

- Je vous préviens, c'est la première et la dernière que je viens ici, habillé de cette façon.

- Juré, répondit Naruko d'une voix aigue, incitant son ami à se dévoiler.

Sakura tira alors un grand coup pour sortir le jeune homme de la voiture. Ce dernier s'exécuta, posant un pied, ou plutôt une chaussure à talon, au sol. Le blondin et la rose pouffèrent ensemble en voyant le grand brun s'extirper de la voiture avec la grâce d'un canard.

- Comment peux-tu aimer mettre ce genre de godasse ? C'est casse-gueule à un point !

- Sasuke, n'oublie pas de prendre une voix féminine, s'écria Naruto, lui montrant une nouvelle fois l'exemple.

Ce dernier fit la grimace et s'appuya sur l'épaule de l'Haruno, qui n'en pouvait décidément plus de rire face à l'allure étonnante de son ami.

- Tu seras bien contente de prendre une voix de femme quand Kiba viendra te draguer, prévint Sakura.

- Content ? J'ai encore quelque chose entre les jambes, je te signale, hurla l'Uchiha en tentant un pas en avant.

Plusieurs personnes se retournèrent vers le trio et Sasuke leur lança un regard noir derrière ses faux-cils.

- Bon, let's go !

Sakura se déroba de dessous lui et alla s'accrocher au bras de Naruko qui semblait s'amuser comme une folle. L'Uchiha se dépêcha de les suivre, apprenant par la même occasion à apprivoiser ses chaussures et sa robe étroite. Le videur les laissa entrer.

C'est à ce moment-là que le brun eut le choc de sa vie.

Avant d'arriver dans la boîte de nuit à proprement parlé, on traversait un couloir infesté de miroirs plus brillants les uns que les autres. Ces miroirs-ci lui renvoyèrent l'image d'une femme à la beauté époustouflante : teint diaphane, cheveux amples et de jais, visage lisse, jambes longues à souhait, courbes plutôt bien réparties.

Sasuke admira son propre reflet pendant quelques minutes, n'en croyant pas ses yeux qu'il avait un tel charme . . . dans la peau d'une fille !

**THE END**


End file.
